The Complications Of Being In Hate and In Love
by Akemi831Sato
Summary: He's a Popular, She's not. He secretly fancies her, She openly loathes him. Set in A Modern Panem. College AU. Rating may be changed to M in the later chapters.


A/N: I do NOT own The Hunger Games… That incredible honor would go to Suzanne Collins.

Katniss' POV

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

I wake myself up and shut the alarm down.

Ugh. Mondays. I HATE Mondays.

The day of the week where I need to get my ass up in the morning to go to school. Well technically, I have to go 5-6 days a week but Mondays are… well, you get the point.

I head downstairs and see my sister Primrose scarfing down her breakfast. Bacon and eggs. Great.

"Where's mom?" I ask

"She took an extra shift." Prim replies

Oh well, that happens all the time. Since dad died, She's been burying herself to work.

She works as a nurse at the Capitol Hospital ( which is the most exclusive and expensive hospital in the country, so we get by well..)

"Should I bring you to school now? I can always eat later."

"Nope. It's okay. The Hawthorne twins are picking me up." She says

Ah. The Hawthorne twins. Vick and Rory. Nice kids. Gale's brothers. Gale, My BBF, has been my friend ever since we were babies. I think we even wore diapers together. He's a year older than me though so he plays the **VERY **annoying, overprotective big brother. But I love him. In a brotherly/friendly way.

.

"They're here!" Prim exclaims "I'll see ya later!"

"Take care, Little duck" I call out her

"Don't call me that!" She calls back and leaves

Aw. My baby sister's growing up. I'll have a hard time wrapping my head around that. I practically raised her since we barely see mom. I finish my breakfast in peace and head out to my Mazda. It's not like the luxury cars of my schoolmates, but it does the job. I can actually get a luxury car with my mom's income but we need to save up for Prim. She plans to got to medical school and be a cardiovascular surgeon. THAT is more important than a luxury car.

The drive to school was quiet without my sister riding the shotgun. I park at my usual spot in school and head to my locker. I'm taking Criminal Justice here in Panem Central fees are extravagant but mom insists on me studying here. I'm a straight A student and we can afford it so I just let her pay for my studies here.

I was having my own business in my locker when . . .

"Good morning, Katie." A seductive voice purrs.

"My name is Katniss."

I turn around to face the owner of the annoying voice. Finnick Odair, the campus heartthrob. Standing beside him and smiling sweetly is my BFF and Finnick's girlfriend, Annie Cresta. Finnick used to be the biggest jerk in school before he fell inlove with Annie. Annie brings out a side of him that makes him _slightly _more tolerable.

"Katie suits you better" He says with a smirk. Stupid smirk.

"No. It doesn't. It makes me seem like a girly girl. Something that I am most definitely not." I retort.

"Touché." He says

Annie laughs. He smiles. He always catches up to Annie's moods. They stare lovingly at each other's eyes. That would be my cue to leave.

"Gotta go. Gonna be late for my next class." I say

They didn't even notice me leave. I roll my eyes. They're so wrapped up with each other they tend to forget where they are and who they're with. I head to my Psychology class and sit beside Johanna Mason. We usually partner up in group projects because we think alike. If she wasn't a part of Delly Cartwright's "District Kittens" we would've been friends.

"Good morning, Kat"

"-niss. My name is Katniss. I've just had enough of people calling me stupid nicknames!" I complain

She laughs. "Okay then KatNISS. . . I don't know why you're so crazy about your name."

"I am NOT crazy abouy my name. I just HATE nicknames." I snap

She must've noticed that I'm losing my cool and drops the subject. Smart girl. But then she brings up an even more unpleasing subject.

"By the way, I'm having a party at my place on Friday night. You HAVE to be there."

I groan internally. I hate it when populars like her or Finnick invite me to parties. Especially when they both know I HATE parties.

"I'm not a popular. I don't want to get ridiculed at." I say

"You're Annie Cresta's bestfriend That ought to count for something. I'm sure the other kittens won't pick on you. . . You're actually kind of cool." She says

I raise my eyebrows. Did Johanna _freaking _Mason just call me cool?

"In your own unique way. So you're not exactly a loser." She finishes

Oh. There it is. Well at least she thinks I'm not "exactly a loser".

"Fine. I'll think about it."


End file.
